Just One Of Those Things
by NeuroticallyHers
Summary: Two friends find a girl in laying on the sidewalk one night and bring her into their home. oneshot.


**Just One of Those Things

* * *

**

It was much too dark to see now and the cold weather was showing no mercy to the quiet city. It wasn't exactly a storm, but one of those snowy days in the books where children played and lovers walked. The only difference was the temperature was far colder than normal. It was a wonder as to how a small blue haired girl managed to go so far before collapsing on a corner.

She was a pretty girl, a smart girl, and now exhausted and laying snow girl. She must've been running from or to something… or someone to have just passed out on the sidewalk. Her body heat showed that she had been moving before falling, but the heat was fading. By the time we had found her she seemed almost frozen and absent of a pulse. Haruka picked her up and held her close for the sake of warmth and keeping the girl alive.

"I can't believe no one helped her before us" she told me as we opened the door to our shared home. There the blonde made her way to the couch and sat with the girl. I could tell she was interested. Such a pretty girl would catch Haruka's eye. She was a big flirt especially with the young girls; poor Minako, she seemed to be the favored target. Though, they both seemed to play well with one another's actions and words when _flirting_. It was all innocent.

She must've sat there a long time after we came back because I had made food and showered. Little Hotaru had even popped in and looked at the girl, "Oh she's pretty Haruka-papa! Do you like her? I like her! You should like her too." I smiled and laughed lightly at the young child and sent look to the now warmed up and breathing normally stranger. She was still in a dead sleep though and Hotaru was staring rather intently, "Is she dead?" The girl poked at the stranger's cheek.

"She's just fine Hotaru." I reassured the youngster. I couldn't help but notice Haruka's intense look upon the girl. Something new in her eyes I had never seen before, and I've known her for the longest time. We're childhood friends and still are now, nothing more though I sometimes think while growing up I used to have a type of affection that went beyond a plutonic level for her. Then I figured out it would never work and I'm perfectly happy knowing that. Plus, I'm seeing the nicest guy right now. Surprisingly Haruka approves.

This blue haired girl was still resting on the couch with her head on Haruka's lap when she finally moved and opened tired deep blue eyes. Luckily Hotaru was passed out in front of the TV. If she had seen the girl wake she probably would've squealed and sat on her. Such a sweet little girl…

I watched as Haruka helped the girl sit up and slowly ease away. She looked around a bit lost and confused her eyes studies me for a moment, then Hotaru, and then Haruka who hid her face. She stopped at Haruka, their eyes were connected with such intensity it woke Hotaru.

She scrambled over to the girl and climbed into the girl's lap to look at her, up-close and personal. "You're really pretty" Hotaru smiled warmly at the stranger. The girl blushed and nodded in thanks. "I'm Hotaru and that is Setsuna and that" she poked at the blonde, "Is Haruka-papa." She leaned in closer, "Between you and me I think she likes you." The blonde's face was still hidden. It was strange how a child could never be completely secretive with their words. I did agree with Hotaru though. There was something in the way Haruka acted that evening that implied that she had fallen for a complete stranger. It was in her eyes.

"So who are you?"

"Hotaru… do not pester our guest with so many questions. She may be tired." I picked the girl up and held her.

"Oh no its fine" came a soft worn out voice. Haruka looked at her quietly; she seemed to have a light red tint to her face. She stood and made her way down the hall to her room, leaving us with the company.

"Are you fine? A snow covered sidewalk isn't exactly the warmest bed." I smiled.

"I feel a little tired but I seem to be alright, thank you. I had no idea I had fallen. I just remember running."

"Running?" My eyes shifted over to Haruka who was standing in the hallway now listening.

The girl's eyes fell to the floor then back up, "Yes. He was going to hurt me… so I ran. I don't plan on going back."

I nodded and hushed the little girl while setting her down. I knew there was no need to pry into the subject. "You're more than welcomed to stay here till you figure things out for yourself. I'm sure Haruka won't mind" I felt a grin come to my lips. I left the living room with Hotaru to get some tea in the kitchen.

When I came back I found the girl gone… so was Haruka. I had gone passed Haruka's bedroom door when I heard a sliding door shut. I witness a moment that seemed like a movie. There was the girl and Haruka. I don't think they said much besides a greeting. I neared the sliding door and smiled as I watched the smaller girl fall into Haruka's arms. She seemed so comfortable and warm.

I walked out and set down the tray. I heard a whisper, perhaps the only thing said until we returned indoors, "I am, Michiru."

Michiru, I thought it was pretty. It suited her and her gorgeous being. Hotaru stepped out and tugged on Haruka's shirt, "Story please?"

"Ask Setsuna… I'll be in to say goodnight."

The little girl looked at the two then at me, "Is she going to stay?" Everyone looked at her and she met Michiru's eyes, "Are you going to stay?" She looked at the child with such a lost stare. "I think you should… I think you'd make Haruka-papa very happy…"

She wasn't oblivious like most girls; she seemed to know Haruka was female and didn't seem bothered by it at all.

Hotaru was teary eyed, "Please stay."

I managed to pick the girl up while she squirmed around and whined. "You can talk to her in the morning, okay?" Though reluctant, Hotaru nodded and stared as I took her to bed.

I came back to find them more relaxed inside sitting on Haruka's bed. I could hear soft conversation and some laughter every other moment. Michiru seemed to be just fine now, the worries that burdened her face and voice seemed to be gone.

When it was quiet I peeked into the room to find that our new friend had fallen asleep in Haruka's arms. The blonde was still awake, studying the girl closely. The way she looked at her was a tender and warm look. Haruka had really fallen for someone. She finally looked at me and smiled. I smiled back in return to find her so content.

Things happen for a reason, so I believe. I believe she was meant for us to find that night. In a way she found us too. I guess I have to believe in a sort of, love at first sight thing now too.

I've never seen such a closeness starting from the first meeting; a first meeting that happened so randomly. I've never seen such a love either…

And… well,

I suppose it's just one of those things.

* * *

Soo.. reviews are cool. Hope you liked this one... its kinda different 


End file.
